mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Cherry Berry/Galeria
Primeira Temporada A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Berryshine along with other ponies walking around Ponyville S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville S1E01.png Twilight is startled S1E1.png Twilight's chariot lands S1E01.png Ponies cheering after mayor announces Summer Sun Celebration S1E01.png Pinkie Pie no legs animation error S1E01.png Twilight looking concerned S1E1.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Twilight identifies Night Mare Moon S1E1.png Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png The ponies are waiting for Princess Celestia to appear S1E01.png O Convite Extra Rainbow Dash flying with Wonderbolts S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png Temporada de Coice na Macieira Ponies watch Pinkie S1E4.png Any more interruptions S1E04.png A Rainha das Brincadeiras Surprised ponies watching Fluttershy run away S01E05.png Cloud Kicker weird face S1E05.png No pony likes Gilda S1E05.png Pinkie Pie 'That Meanie!' S1E5.png Caçadores de Exibicionistas Thundercloud forms above Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rainbow Dash hit by lightning S01E06.png Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png Dracofobia Ponies in the park S1E07.png Lyra Heartstrings sitting on a bench like a human S01E07.png Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Olhe bem Antes de ir Dormir Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png Ponies picking up branches S1E8.png A Praga do Século Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png Passagem do Inverno The Mayor Speaks S1E11.png Twilight is eager S1E11.png Ponies listening to Mayor Mare S1E11.png Twilight jumping above the other ponies S1E11.png Ponies inspired by Mayor Mare's speech S1E11.png Twilight watches Animal Team get together S1E11.png The plant team S1E11.png Cheerilee, Coco Crusoe, and Cherry Berry transporting nest materials S1E11.png Noteworthy, Cheerilee, and Cherry Berry singing S01E11.png All three teams singing S1E11.png Applejack with Cherry & Golden S1E11.png It's just so much to do S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Twilight pleased by the progress S1E11.png Ice skaters pass each other S1E11.png Ice skaters crisscross S1E11.png Post-winter laughter S1E11.png Em Busca da Marca Especial Ponyville market S1E12.png A Corrida das Folhas Gathering crowd watching the lasso contest S01E13.png Audience is watching S1E13.png Berryshine, Cherry Berry, and Sweetie Drops looking at Rainbow Dash's flying hay bale S1E13.png Applejack gets carried away S1E13.png Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png Crowd cheering S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash doing push ups S1E13.png Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Super Applejack! S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Twilight wins fifth place S1E13.png Twilight in 5th S1E13.png Feita para o Sucesso Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png Hoity Toity first appearance S01E14.png As Artistas Blowin in the wind S01E18.png O Verde não Fica bem em Você Fluttershy Modeling S1E20.png Fluttershy incognito S1E20.png Twilight how much more S1E20.png Happy audience S1E20.png Happy audience 2 S1E20.png Barril de Pólvora Camera zooms out to show Appleloosa S1E21.png Wide shot of Appleloosa S01E21.png Twilight speaks to Appleloosans S01E21.png Noteworthy and Cherry Berry mad S01E21.png Noteworthy and Cherry Berry apple bucking S01E21.png Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy see Appleloosa flag S01E21.png Cherry Berry goes flying S01E21.png Chief Thunderhooves has an idea S01E21.png Um Pássaro no Casco Rarity shocked S1E22.png Rarity avoiding anything that could stain her dress S1E22.png Cherry Berry and Golden Harvest watching Pinkie Pie S01E22.png Pinkie Pie jumps over cupcakes S1E22.png Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png Rarity leaving the party S1E22.png Applejack leaving with food S1E22.png As Crônicas das Marcas The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png Segunda Temporada Retorno à Harmonia - Parte 2 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Main cast has come S2E02.png Celebration S2E2.png Twilight smiling S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Crowd cheering S02E02.png Lição Zero Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png Twilight walking S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle trotting S2E03.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png The ponies come to look at Smarty Pants S2E03.png The mayor begins to blush S2E03.png Eclipse da Luna Cherry Berry in a bee costume S2E04.png Twilight walking S2E04.png Big McIntosh pulling hay wagon S2E04.png Ponies and Spike cheering S2E04.png Crowd watching S2E04.png Princess Luna walking S2E04.png Luna Cape S2E4.png Luna wings spread S2E4.png Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Pinkie Pie 'did you hear that' S2E04.png Luna talking 4 S2E04.png Luna 'not screams of' S2E04.png The ponies bow down before Princess Luna S2E04.png Derpy and Crew S2E4.png Luna Game S2E4.png Luna about to throw spider S2E04.png Luna enjoyed S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna 2 S2E04.png Ponies scared by the toy spider S2E04.png Zapping toy spider S2E04.png Ponies scared by the spider S2E04.png CherryBerryCoveredInSpiders S02E04.png Cherry Berry hitting a stand S2E04.png Applejack 'goin' our way' S2E04.png Applejack 'was happy' S2E04.png Applejack 'look at 'em' S2E04.png Twilight 'what I do best' S2E04.png Goldengrape about to throw spider S2E04.png Goldengrape angry S2E04.png Encontro das Irmãs de Casco Ponies running S2E05.png Sweetie Belle hears splat S2E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle running S2E05.png Belas Pústulas Scootaloo Bowling 1 S2E6.png Scootaloo Smile S2E6.png Angry Bowlers S2E6.png Apple Bloom about to throw the hoop, sticks and plates S2E06.png Pie for you S2E06.png Apple Bloom's statue S2E6.png Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png Ponies in radiation suits S2E6.png Ponies at the door S2E06.png A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Group Cheering S2E08.png Rainbow Dash contentedly flies away S2E08.png Crowd gasp S2E08.png Cherry Berry plummeting in a hot air balloon S2E08.png Cherry Berry in a hot air balloon S2E08.png Cherry Berry frightened in a hot air balloon S2E08.png Cherry Berry saved by Mysterious Mare Do Well S2E08.png DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well is not Twilight Sparkle S2E08.png Witness to a great rescue S2E08.png Ponies cheer for Mysterious Mare Do Well S2E08.png Ponies look at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Mayor prepares for her speech S2E08.png Ponies gasp at Rainbow Dash's confrontation S2E08.png Cherry Berry says sorry S2E08.png Pinkie Pie accepts Cherry Berry's apology S2E08.png O Segredo do meu Excesso Minuette and Cherry Berry run away S02E10.png Minuette no horn S02E10.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa Jet Set and Upper Crust in Canterlot S02E11.png CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png Ponies backstage after the pageant S2E11.png Dia de Valorização da Família Long line S2E12.png O Último Rodeio Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Everypony upset S02E15.png Everypony upset2 S02E15.png Everypony watching2 S02E15.png Everypony watching3 S02E15.png Pre Song S2E15.png Ponies singing along 1 S2E15.png Rainbow Dash and her cider addiction S2E15.png Ponies nodding in agreement S2E15.png Everypony happy S02E15.png Everypony sad S02E15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Twilight and friends want to help S2E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png The ponies are drinking cider S1E15.png Everypony yuck! S02E15.png The ponies don't like the cider S2E15.png The ponies decline the offers S2E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png Dia do Coração Ponyville overview S2E17.png Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png Finalmente um Amigo Watching Pinkie Pie in cart S2E18.png Cherry Berry.png Smiling Cherry Berry song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 2a S2E18.png Pinkie Pie smiling song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie "come on, everypony" S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Cherry Berry walking.png Pinkie waving at Lemon Hearts and Cherry Berry S2E18.png Pinkie Pie "does anypony have a toupee?" S02E18.png Background ponies laughing at Cranky S02E18.png Fazendo Pé Firme Pipsqueak in the background S2E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Iron Will walking S02E19.png Iron Will looking at the crowd S2E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Cherry Berry and Sweetie Drops talking S2E19.png Garbage wagon S02E19.png Sweetie Drops and Cherry Berry are covered in trash S2E19.png Cherry Berry RunningBack S2E19.png Já Estava na Hora Applejack and Rarity S2E20.png Cerberus S2E20.png Cerberus roaring S2E20.png Mistério no Expresso da Amizade Con Mane with fillies S2E24.png Con Mane makes the fillies laugh S2E24.png Con Mane gets all the fillies S2E24.png Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 2 Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Terceira Temporada Excesso de Pinkie Pies Spike 'Try again Twilight' S3E3.png Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png Uma Maçã Ruim Audience at the movie theater S3E4.png|At the movies. 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png Apple Bloom's piggy head sticking out S3E4.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle stick their heads out S3E4.png Babs in wolf costume scaring the CMC S3E04.png Babs Seed attacks while Sweetie Belle sings S3E4.png First crowd S3E04.png Roma selling carrot crepes S3E4.png Dr. Hooves as a pear S3E4.png Royal Riff is a carrot S3E04.png CMC running at the parade S3E04.png Pinkie Pie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png Ponies sees the CMC S3E04.png Com Insônia em Ponyville Shoeshine and Cherry Berry talking S3E6.png Before all tangled S3E6.png Scootaloo going past Shoeshine and Cherry Berry S3E6.png Shoeshine Cherry Berry tornadoes S3E6.png All tangled up S3E6.png Ponies arguing S3E6.png Ponies notice S3E6.png Reunião da Família Apple Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Spike às Suas Ordens Cherry Berry giving hot air balloon rides S3E9.png Spike walking towards balloon S3E09.png Spike hits a pole S3E9.png Spike walks Applejack home S03E09.png Jogos para Pôneis Caramel and Cherry Berry at Empire station S03E12.png Lemon Hearts at Empire train station S03E12.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Twilight leaping S3E13.png Twilight singing "my Ponyville" S03E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png Fluttershy and angry ponies S03E13.png Fluttershy about to leave Ponyville S03E13.png Silver Bits S3E13.png Fluttershy rents hot air balloon S03E13.png Arrival of the New Princess S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Crystal Empire train station overhead shot EG.png Shoeshine and Cherry Berry at the station EG.png Mane Six enter the Crystal Empire EG.png Quarta Temporada A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 2 Ponies attacked by vines S4E2.png Comet Tail and Cherry Berry scared S4E02.png Twilight's friends in the crowd S4E02.png Ponies cheer for Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Twilight's friends in awe S4E02.png Voo ao Infinito Scootaloo speeding through Ponyville S4E05.png Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Rarity Vai para Manehattan Doctor Hooves on train station S4E8.png Três É Demais Mane 6 at the trainstation S4E11.png Discord with a tweezer S4E11.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Cherry Berry and Noteworthy in Ponyville S4E12.png Berryshine looking down the road S4E12.png Pinkie Pie trotting and singing S4E12.png Pinkie Pie looking over pony crowd S4E12.png Crowd of ponies singing S4E12.png Crowd of ponies following Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Crowd of ponies trotting and singing S4E12.png Crowd of ponies "no other pony like her" S4E12.png Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Cheese 'My parties are all off the hook' S4E12.png Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while ponies surround him S4E12.png Twilight 'We're so lucky to have you here' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie dressed as surgeon's assistant S4E12.png Twilight 'or performing' S4E12.png Cheese making a face S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich with mouse on his tongue S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Twilight calling Pinkie's name S4E12.png Twilight 'Let the goofing begin!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese about to goof off S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion to Rainbow S4E12.png Pinkie with a hat and moustache S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throws cupcake into Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Cheese singing to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese dancing for Rainbow S4E12.png Rainbow getting pulled by a hook S4E12.png Pinkie Pie jumping on a trampoline S4E12.png Rainbow watches Pinkie dance S4E12.png Pinkie Pie pointing S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Pinkie Pie launched away S4E12.png Ponies looking at cannon S4E12.png The ponies cheering S4E12.png Modos Simples Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Mayor Mare walking towards the lectern S4E13.png Other ponies shh Pinkie S4E13.png Cherry Berry and Shoeshine walking together S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Fluttershy walking with Angel on her back S4E14.png Cheerilee faints S4E14.png Cheerilee falls down S4E14.png Ponies running S4E14.png Crowd notices Fluttershy S4E14.png Fluttershy frozen in the spotlight S4E14.png Ponies looking at Fluttershy S4E14.png Twilight and friends go after Fluttershy S4E14.png Encontro com a Twilight CMC walking to the Hay Burger S4E15.png Twilight "Working with young students" S4E15.png Não é Fácil Ser Breezies Fluttershy talking to Mr. and Mrs. Cake S4E16.png Mr. Cake complimenting Fluttershy S4E16.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? View of Crowd S04E19.png Cutie Mark Crusaders on the train S4E19.png Salto de Fé The Apples see ponies walking S4E20.png Applejack and Big Mac walking towards the tent S4E20.png The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Flim "to the demonstration of a lifetime!" S4E20.png Flam "A demonstration of a better life!" S4E20.png Flim "A demonstration of a better time!" S4E20.png Flim and Flam "we've got the thing you need" S4E20.png Flim and Flam "when all you need's the cure" S4E20.png Curtain opens to reveal many bottles of tonic S4E20.png Silver Shill dancing while singing S4E20.png Silver Shill walking out of the tent S4E20.png Flim and Flam levitating bottles of tonic S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png Short back legs S4E20.png Flim and Flam on stage while the audience is singing S4E20.png AJ sees Silver Shill run back to tent S4E20.png Line of ponies S4E20.png The swimming pool S4E20.png Ponies watching S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png Granny and Apple Bloom hold hooves S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny spinning around S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Granny Smith "mostly it's the tonic" S4E20.png Flim and Flam next to Apple Bloom and Granny S4E20.png Ponies gathering around Bloom, Granny, Flim, and Flam S4E20.png Apple Bloom speaking to the ponies S4E20.png Applejack "Just ask Applejack!" S4E20.png Ponies look at Applejack S4E20.png Granny Smith angry at Applejack S4E20.png Granny Smith "ten times as high!" S4E20.png Flim "twenty times by my count" S4E20.png Applejack "no way Granny could've made that dive" S4E20.png Rainbowshine "are you saying you lied?" S4E20.png Testando Testando 1, 2, 3 Cherry Berry in the Rainbow Helicopter S4E21.png Trocas! Mane 6 getting off the train S4E22.png Fluttershy looking at bunny figurine S4E22.png Mane 6 and Spike at the Traders Exchange S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash worried S4E22.png Rainbow Dash fainting S4E22.png Fluttershy looks down at Rainbow Dash S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow double-take S4E22.png Applejack finds Rarity in the crowd S4E22.png AJ and Rarity gallop toward each other S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "seriously?" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "didn't tell us what kind he wanted" S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD looking for Stellar Eclipse S4E22.png Royal Pin and Cherry Berry holding paper bags S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy walking through crowd S4E22.png Crowd of ponies hears bear roar S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Jogos de Equestria The Friendship Express arrives S4E24.png The train pulls into the station S4E24.png Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Spike counts to "twenty thousand!" S4E24.png Earth pony stallion biting his hooves S4E24.png Spike continues to cough S4E24.png Twilight's friends outside the stadium S4E24.png Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie watching aerial relay S4E24.png Pinkie spilling popcorn on other spectators S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "for the whole thing!" S4E24.png Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie cheering S4E24.png Rarity and AJ shocked, Pinkie pleased S4E24.png Pinkie "it all comes down to this one event?!" S4E24.png Pinkie Pie in scrunchy-faced suspense S4E24.png Twilight looking for Spike S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1 Earth ponies running in Appleloosa S4E25.png Earth ponies caught by a lasso S4E25.png Discord reels in Earth ponies S4E25.png Tirek stands over the Earth ponies S4E25.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville residents in surprise S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png QuintaTemporada Obrigada pela Lembrança Wide shot of the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png Rainbow Dash "You're doing awesome" S05E05.png Rainbow Dash "Keep it up" S05E05.png Rainbow sees ponies moving the leaves S5E5.png Cherry Berry, Daisy, and Caramel with a snowpony S5E5.png Cherry Berry, Daisy, and Caramel on a grassy spot S5E5.png Ponies pop out of the snow S5E5.png Ponies enjoying winter S5E5.png Daisy, Cherry Berry, and Caramel sledding S5E5.png Cherry Berry sleds down a snowy hill S5E5.png O Cobiçado Rodeio de Appleloosa Appleloosa ponies enjoying caramel apples S5E6.png Ponies enjoying the Appleloosa rodeo S5E6.png Apple Bloom "aren't you glad y'all came with me" S5E6.png Stallions with pitchfork and torch S5E6.png Angry mob stallions disappointed S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies in distress S5E6.png Hoof City rodeo mare complaining S5E6.png Ponies listening to Pinto Creek rodeo stallion S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes watching a rodeo S5E6.png Ponies watching the hay bale monster stack S5E6.png The hay bale monster stack event S5E6.png Spectator ponies surprised S5E6.png Spectator ponies cheering S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing S5E6.png Rodeo clowns flipping through the air S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing harder S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing even harder S5E6.png Spectators laugh at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Spectator ponies in shock S5E6.png Spectator ponies moved by Trouble Shoes' words S5E6.png Faça Novos Amigos Mas Mantenha o Discórdia View of Ponyville from Sugarcube Corner S5E7.png Um Pedaço da Vida Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Sweetie Drops blending into a crowd S5E9.png Cranky Doodle arguing with a jeweler S5E9.png Cranky "as long as it doesn't cost any extra" S5E9.png Ponies outside Carousel Boutique S5E9.png DJ station speeds past Featherweight and ponies S5E9.png DJ station speeds toward other ponies S5E9.png Ponies get out of the DJ station's way S5E9.png Ponies at town hall cheering S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Shining Armor with hoof around Cadance S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves ecstatic S5E9.png Dr. Hooves holding Rose's face S5E9.png Princesa Spike The Grand Equestria Pony Summit S5E10.png Mime pony performing in Canterlot S5E10.png Line of delegates outside Twilight's tower S5E10.png Line of delegates stretches long S5E10.png Festa Estragada Yaks following Twilight S5E11.png A party S5E11.png Pinkie "I'm good at what I do" S5E11.png Twilight sighs in relief S5E11.png Twilight smiles at Celestia S5E11.png Twilight "Just doing my best to spread friendship" S5E11.png Celestia "you did a wonderful job of it" S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Mane Six explore the shared dream S5E13.png Twilight "this is your dream!" S5E13.png Twilight "you can do now!" S5E13.png Spike thinking to himself S5E13.png Spike getting an idea S5E13.png Spike transforming S5E13.png Spike turns into Sir Spike S5E13.png Sir Spike "if you're gonna dream" S5E13.png Sir Spike "might as well dream big" S5E13.png Sir Spike leaping up S5E13.png Fluttershy and giant Angel witness the Tantabus' growth S5E13.png Brotherhooves Social Big Mac dressing as Orchard Blossom with a handkerchief S5E17.png Big Mac as Orchard Blossom S5E17.png Apple Bloom asking if Orchard Blossom knows the lyrics S5E17.png Crowd in shock first half S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom doing Sisterhooves cheer S5E17.png Sister teams line up for the race S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo about to win the race S5E17.png Orchard Blossom charges through Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png Sisterhooves Social judges in contempt S5E17.png Registration pony "always had a loose policy" S5E17.png Registration pony "what counts as a 'sister'" S5E17.png Registration pony "when it comes to sportsponyship" S5E17.png Rainbow Dash standing up again S5E17.png Rainbow "looks like we win, squirt!" S5E17.png Scootaloo excited to have won S5E17.png Ponies cheer for Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Diamond gallops through Ponyville thoroughfare S5E18.png Diamond gallops into Ponyville alleyway S5E18.png Hearthbreakers Ponies decorate town for Hearth's Warming S5E20.png Scare Master Ponies in costumes outside Fluttershy's cottage S5E21.png|Dressed as a green dragon Fluttershy screaming at foals S5E21.png Fluttershy leaving behind chicken-shaped smoke S5E21.png Foals confused S5E21.png Foals walk away chanting again S5E21.png Cherry Berry, Golden Harvest, and Berryshine approach the corn maze S5E21.png The Mane Attraction Pinkie jumps in excitement over the arrival of Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Pinkie stands up while excited over Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Applejack looks at a fainted Pinkie Pie S5E24.png Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Rainbowshine S5E24.png Svengallop "Now that's how you make an entrance!" S5E24.png Svengallop "Big, ..." S5E24.png Rarity pointing at the stage S5E24.png Applejack "If you ask me" S5E24.png AJ "that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing" S5E24.png Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png Rara sings "more to me than glitz and glam" S5E24.png Rara singing "right before my eyes" S5E24.png Rara sings "they sold me the world, but they were wrong" S5E24.png Rara sings "now that I'm back, I still belong" S5E24.png Rara sings "just like the magic inside of you" S5E24.png Coloratura "I have a very special surprise" S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Ponies, Zecora, and Spike walking S5E26.png Mane 6 and Starlight sings "When you find it, it's the key" S5E26.png Starlight standing supported by Twilight and Applejack S5E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade'' More ponies join Daisy at town hall EG3.png Mercadorias SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg CherryBerryFIMpv.jpg ASM's Toy Fair 2012 2.jpg Cherry Berry Playful Pony toy package.jpg Outros Racing is Magic RiM Earth pony race Cherry Berry and Rainbowshine.jpg RiM Four matching ponies.jpg RiM Unicorn race Cherry Berry and Rainbowshine.jpg en:Cherry Berry/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens